


Bullseye

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being Revali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: It was beyond improper and unprofessional, but Revali had Link to himself and he was too clever a Rito to not take advantage of it.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	Bullseye

Perhaps it wasn’t the most  _ professional _ of choices, and if the Elder knew what Revali was doing, Champion or no Champion, he would flay the feathers from Revali’s wings. The representative of the Rito being so unprofessional was bad enough, but this? This was just  _ improper _ .

Indecent. Scandalous. Possibly the sexiest thing Revali had ever seen: Link naked in the grass, bare skin lit by the sun, his only adornment beads the same shade as Revali’s feathers in his hair.

The beads were horrific enough, but fornication? Already? So early in their courtship?

Revali had planned on waiting. He  _ had _ . He planned a grand courtship, worthy of a warrior even if Link had the misfortune of being a Hylian instead of a Rito. Their beginning had been rough -- Hylians were clumsy, especially when making their adoration known, but fortunately Revali was clever enough to discern Link’s overflowing love under his silent exterior -- and Revali planned on making up for it. He would declare his intent for all to see while wooing Link, rewarding him for his intelligent choice of Revali over… others. It was to be a courtship worthy of two Champions. Day by day, Revali would show Link exactly what awaited him after their triumphant defeat of the Calamity, would show him all the reasons why it would be worth leaving Princess Zelda and the Knighthood behind to join him at Rito Village. 

Unfortunately, other factors interceded and sped up the process. Link, as always, was oblivious to one of them, but the second? Link was more aware of the second factor than almost everyone else in all of Hyrule.

Scars littered Link’s bare skin, shining in the sun like glass. Not as many as Revali expected, but he supposed Link had earned his reputation somehow. Revali recognized the familiar marks from arrows and the less familiar blade wounds. Others, he didn’t recognize at all. Unfamiliar territory, marred by violence and untouched by tenderness.

“One would think that they would teach the Hylian Champion  _ ducking _ to go with all of his fighting skills,” Revali mused aloud, trailing a wingtip over a scar on Link’s chest. A feather brushed a nipple, and Link shuddered, some of the nervousness fading from his eyes. Normally Revali  _ liked _ when Link dropped his guard around him, let the emotionless Knight facade fade, but he didn’t want  _ nervousness _ . 

“One day, I’ll take you to the skies in the south,” Revali continued. Feeling daring, he touched Link with his other wingtip. Link seemed to like it when he touched his nipple, so he brushed his feathers against both. Link shivered and Revali couldn’t look away when the pink flesh hardened at his touch. Something  _ else _ hardened, but Revali didn’t look at it. There was no need to rush! He would get there soon enough. “Warm and private. I’ll take you flying and I’ll show you how  _ this _ \--” Revali dragged his wings up to Link’s armpits, to the warm fur there rich with Link’s scent, down to his slender hips. Link shuddered, eyes dilating, his pale skin flushing a soft red. “-- is so much better with nothing but feathers and air around you.”

Theoretically. Revali had  _ heard _ about it, but… He was a warrior! A Champion! He wasn’t going to waste time  _ canoodling _ until he found someone worthy of him!

No one had touched Link, either. Only Revali. Only Revali would  _ ever _ touch him.

Link’s face glowed pink, and he bit his bottom lip when he raised his hands. Now Revali shuddered as Link trailed his hands over Revali’s wings, his calluses catching on delicate feathers. With every stutter in his touch, Link’s flush deepened, but his hands never strayed from Revali. Good. Good. Like this… “I don’t think anyone wants to see a naked Hylian above them.”

As always, Link’s voice was rough, almost painfully so. It was easy to blame it on passion. His heart pounding -- out of arousal and his own daring, of course -- Revali leaned down and brushed his beak against Link’s cheek. Without hesitation, Link brushed his lips against the side of his beak, then the soft feathers beside it. Revali’s breath caught. His cock stirred, ready to unsheathe itself.

“As if I would let anyone else look,” Revali scoffed. Braced over Link like this, he felt Link’s erection against his thigh. Its tip was wet, smearing Revali’s feathers. Something coiled, warm and waiting, inside of him. It was a strange thing, just  _ out  _ at all times and asking for a lucky arrow to strike it, but. Well. It wasn’t unattractive. At all. “I don’t share.”

There. That was blatant enough. Yet when he pulled back to meet Link’s eyes again, he saw no understanding or insight. Only arousal. That was fine. He had years to press his message.

For now… Revali took a deep breath. Carefully, he settled between Link’s spread thighs. Link shuddered, hard, and tightened his legs around Revali’s hips. The feel of those hard muscles, the shockingly silky skin, and Link’s erection hot and throbbing against him did it: shivering, Revali felt his own arousal slip free, brushing against Link’s. Besides the tip, Link’s cock felt dry, but the damp from Revali’s own erection was slick enough to rub their cocks together. Now Revali had to stop and close his eyes. Link mewled. Oh, no. It was too early for any of that. Revali was going to do this right, and then Link would never --

He brushed his beak against Link’s cheek again. Immediately, he felt the press of lips. 

“In Medoh,” Revali murmured, and he could see it: the two of them, leaving everyone far below them. “On Medoh’s deck. Of course, I’ll have to take you up there myself, as you don’t have a single feather to your name, but --  _ Ow. _ ”

He jerked back, and Link grinned, twirling a blue feather in his fingers. Revali scowled and grabbed something of  _ Link’s _ . The grin and feather dropped away, Link’s mouth parting in what Revali proudly decided was awe. Pleased with himself, Revali testingly stroked Link’s cock. Hot, firm, and still dry, so Revali gently held both of their erections together, the slick from his sheath smoothing his strokes. He moved carefully, feeling like the first time he held a bow, but based on the fluttering of Link’s eyes and his soft moans, he was learning sex as quickly as he learned archery. 

Well, of course he was. He was the Rito Champion, after all.

He slid his body further down until the tip of his arousal brushed Link’s opening. Time to truly show Link Revali’s mastery. True, it was  _ different _ than Revali expected, far dryer than his own cloaca, but Revali was always good at winging it.

Revali met Link’s sky-blue eyes, and with a confident smile, he pushed forward.

Link’s shriek echoed through the valley.

There was a flurry of movement more akin to battle than what Revali expected of sex. Revali went from halfway into incredible tightness and heat to sprawled on his back, Link several feet away and curled in a ball. Link stared at him with wide, betrayed eyes, one hand protectively on his ass.

Revali blinked at him. What the hell? He pushed himself up, glancing once at his still unsheathed arousal.

It was bright red with Hylian blood.

Revali’s shriek echoed through the valley.

Five minutes later found the pair huddled naked in a small cave, clutching their clothes to them, as a Rito patrol swept past. Revali couldn’t see them from his vantage point, but he watched Link’s pointed ears twitch, head turning as if following the Rito in flight. Revali would need to find a way to tell them later that they could be tracked by their conversations.

For now… Oh, by the Goddesses, he stabbed Link with his cock.

His arousal had shrunk back into his sheath, taking that bit of evidence with it, and no matter how many times he tried to look at Link, Link slapped him away with a glare. By the look on his face, Revali was slightly grateful that it was Link’s hand and not his damned sword.

Slightly.

“Let me see!” Revali hissed. “You --”

Link shushed him and angrily pointed toward the cave’s opening. The Rito were still out there. Revali quieted with a soft snarl.

Restlessness creeping over him like ants -- Revali paused to make sure that it really wasn’t ants -- Revali wiggled and tried half-heartedly to clean his feathers. The earlier… dampness… felt good during lovemaking, but afterwards it simply made his feathers feel dirty. He tried again to look at Link’s injury but stopped when Link’s hand twitched toward his sword.

Several more minutes passed before Link sighed, shoulders slumping. Then he whirled on Revali with a glare which made Revali back into the cave wall. “You can’t shove it in!” he snarled. “Hylians aren’t…” He grimaced, pink brightening his face. “ _ Wet _ like Rito are.”

If Revali ever wanted another chance at that tightness, as well as a successful courtship, he needed to tread carefully. “What do I do then? Shove bow oil in there?”

That lovely pink faded and the glare returned. “ _ Something _ . Anything!”

That… did make sense. Revali wiggled again, feathers fluffing. Then he paused, his eyes narrowing. He had  _ thought _ he was Link’s first, but Link had never actually said it. Like so many things Link, Revali simply inferred it. “How do you know? Have you tried it?”

Link skipped pink and went straight for bright red. Coughing, Link turned his head. His answer was quiet, but they were close enough for Revali to hear it, anyway. Revali’s beak parted soundlessly for a moment.

“Impa told you?” he repeated after several tries.

Link nodded miserably, not meeting Revali’s eyes. “Before I left the castle,” he said quietly.

Ah. Difficulties during sex would not be a problem in the future, as Revali didn’t think he would ever coax his penis from its sheath again. He cleared his throat. “Ah.”

Silence fell, uncomfortable in a way that silence between them never was. It was regularly antagonistic, often comfortable, occasionally the silence before attacking an enemy, but never uncomfortable. Revali watched Link dress and wracked his brain.

“Your archery is atrocious.”

Link froze where he was putting his boots on. He eyed Revali and said nothing.

Warming up to the idea, Revali nodded sharply. “Yes, yes. You need to practice.” Revali grabbed his own clothes and started putting them on, with far more care than Link put on his own clothes. “I have a little place in the mountains, not far from the village. You can practice with my bow. It’ll be far better than your tiny bow.”

Link’s face softened. His shoulders relaxed. “ _ Your _ bow?”

Revali nodded, pleased. “There’s a technique I could teach you, one which will improve your aim when you’re in the air. It’ll help when you’re jumping off things like you always do.”

At last, for the first time since they fled the field, Link smiled. He nodded once.

Pleased, Revali finished dressing. While they were there, he could show off his skills. By the end of the day, Link would be so grateful that he could be with Revali instead of… Well. As if anyone else could compare.

As for other concerns, Revali was more than familiar with hard work. Surely Link would be open to practice. Just… perhaps… somewhere else. Where there weren’t regular patrols.

It would be a shame if the Rito’s best archer couldn’t find the best way to hit his target, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Revalink, check out my [tumblr](https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/). Feel free to bring your own Revalink, because this pairing is a lonely place.


End file.
